


Dancing After Death

by The_Patchwork_Monster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, End of the World, Fluff and Angst, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Patchwork_Monster/pseuds/The_Patchwork_Monster
Summary: After centuries, Ivan and Mathew, have finally come to their end. The world is dying and they both know it. The only thing that matters is that they’re together.Just a quick one-shot test post
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Dancing After Death

Neither knew when it started, when the help up north turned to business trips and when the business trips turned to coffee dates. But, like everything with the two, it was slow and careful, and all done in the quiet confines of secrecy. Even now, as the world was dying, the two sat idly in each other's embrace and nothing was rushed. They were two, of only a handful of nations still standing. Canada, forgotten by everyone, and Russia, feared by all, both drowned in the loneliness pushed upon them by their circumstance. Both countries long since abandoned the formalities of their status, ever since their governments collapsed they had no reason to hide. The Russian hummed a broken, tired tune, as Mathew thought back on the two's beginning, when America still stood, and the two still considered themselves brothers.

The blonde let his eyes close as he remembered how the rift between him and Alfred only grew with time. He couldn't remember the exact day his brother stopped calling, stopped remembering him. But, it started with Ivan, and how the they two had slowly grown close. When Mathews visits to Russia out numbered the one's to America. He remembered the crushing loneliness of the past, when Arthur forgot him for good and died soon after. He remembered when Alfred died, his heart still ached but he never wept, not for America. Not after what he did, not after the divide between them grew too far to measure and Alfred finally denied their brother ship. But, above all, he remembered how Ivan was there through everything. Two countries unlike any other, only similar in their loneliness and their climate. Isolated in their homes and relations. 

Yet, here they sat, a century or two later, when all the snow had melted. Hand in hand, waiting for humanities last hurrah before going gently into that goodnight. Once, the two strongest countries, now weak and withering but neither cared because they had found their shelter in the temporary safety of the others arms. Ivan pulled Mathew out of his thoughts, placing a chaste kiss on his hand,

"Matvey... I do not want this to end" He spoke low, his voice faltering ever so slightly.

The Canadian leaned into the ashen haired man, tenderness and sorrow lacing every move he made. A silent knowledge passed between the two of them.

"Maybe it doesn't have to" He looked up teary lavender eyes meeting amethyst ones. Mathews hand came to cup Ivan's cheek. 

Ivan gave a dry chuckle leaning into Mathews touch, "of course..." He let his eyes close pausing a moment, "...Just... know that I loved you... and know that it was not enough"

The Russians voice cracked as he spoke, the words fragile and afraid as he placed a feather light kiss on Mathews forehead. The shorter man felt his tears finally break through and he had no fight left to stop them. A bitter sweet moment of acceptance as he said his goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so two things, this was a test for posting and if you liked this please tell me. 
> 
> Oh also thank you if you read this and I will be posting more stuff for these two uvu,
> 
> have a wonderful day/night.


End file.
